Orochi (Hibiki)
Orochi appeared in 2005 movie called Kamen Rider Hibiki & The Seven Senki. Orochi (オロチ) is a powerful Makamou, which the famed "Yamata no Orochi" is named after, and was last seen in the Sengoku Period at Yoshino. They were able to fly, swim, spew fire balls from their mouth, and used their tail as a whip. With the aid of its Parents, the Orochi eats an ideal maiden once a year, forcing the villagers to sacrifice their daughter to quell the Makamou's wrath when its castle raises from the sea. Though its fate was never revealed, the Orochi was somehow defeated by the Oni. Another Orochi appeared in modern times, attacking people at a beach and hospitalizing Hibiki. But Asumu researched the "Sengoku Period Orochi" event and managed to find the Armed Saber for Hibiki, who used it to kill the Orochi. The Orochi is a powerful Makamou, which the famed "Yamata no Orochi" is named after. It has a dragon-like appearance with small feet and large golden seashells on its sides. Its height is 4800 cm with a weight 13607.7 kg. It is capable of living both underwater and above ground without difficulty. It has the capability to fly and shoot fire balls from its mouth. A Douji and Hime were raising an Orochi near a village during the Sengoku Period in Japan. They made an agreement with the village that they would spare the villagers if they sacrificed a maiden to them each year. The Douji and Hime chose the sacrifice themselves by marking the person with the Kanji for ”demon”. At one point they marked a girl named Suzu who the villagers sacrificed obediently. When the villagers arrived at the sacrificial altar at the beach, the Makamou surfaced their large castle and asked for the sacrifice to be provided. Suzu positioned herself at the altar and waited as the Orochi appeared, but her father ran to her side in protest. The Douji and Hime flew out to the latter and struck him down without mercy. The Orochi then descended and ate Suzu. The Makamou returned to their castle shortly afterwards, pleased that their child had been fed. A year later, a girl named Hitoe was marked and the sacrifice was imminent. The villagers placed the Kago on the altar with the sacrifice inside. The Douji and Hime surfaced the castle and asked for the sacrifice which prompted the villagers to run away. The Douji and Hime flew to the altar and knocked the Kago apart, but when they removed the sacrifice's shroud, they were shocked to see a male. The man told them the girl was not coming and that they should go to the other world. The Douji and Hime backed of as he transformed into an Oni. Two other men ran up to the Oni's side and transformed into Kabuki and Touki. The Makamou became furious by the Onis' presence and aggressively used their powers to cause explosions around the Oni. They kept overwhelming them until Touki used a blizzard technique which forced the Douji and Hime to retreat. The Orochi attacked them and easily overpowered them. Ibuki fired his Ongekikan at the Makamou, but the Orochi was unphased and sent a fire-blast at them which undid their transformations. The Oni retreated, but the Douji and Hime were angry and summoned the village leaders. They demanded to know why the Oni had appeared. The Hime suggested they might be trying to oppose them but one of the villagers said that they would never do such a thing. The villagers blamed the Oni for everything that happened. The Hime then said that Hitoe would get sick soon due to the mark and told the villagers to hand the girl to them in a month. If they broke the agreement again, the sickness would spread to all the villagers. The Douji told them to remember the agreement and their place. The Douji and Hime returned to their castle and descended into the depths. They were walking around their domain when they concluded that they would need some allies, as the Oni would probably attack again. They had the Oni hunter, Hitotsumi in mind. They journeyed to Osaka's where they found Hitotsumi in a human disguise, stalking several of the Oni. The Douji and Hime approached it from behind and in its womanly voice it wondered if it was work. They said it was Oni extermination and its face reverted to its proper form as it said it would fill itself with Oni blood. Hitotsumi followed them to their castle where they waited for the Oni to make their move. The Oni called Kabuki had been unknownst to them, allied with the Makamou and schemed to make the Oni fight amongst themselves and kill each other. His plan was found out eventually so he and his partner the Kaendaishou came to the Orochi castle, where Hitotsumi commented that it was a shame the plan failed, as the Oni could have been defeated. Kabuki said another chance would come. The Douji was surprised that someone like Kabuki had joined them in the first place. The Oni took his partner for another attempt, and Hitotsumi kept close watch. Several of the village leaders had prepared and brought down Hitoe to the sacrificial altar, and ran away as the Orochi castle emerged from the sea. The Orochi descended upon her but it was suddenly knocked aside by a fire blast from the Oni called Hibiki who came galloping on his horse. Hitoe was happy to see Hibiki, but the Douji kept her in place. The Hime and Douji then summoned the Makamou Ninja Group around them. Hibiki transformed as he was riding and went to rampage among the Makamou. As the Oni fought, a boy called Asumu ran to Hitoe's side, but they were surrounded by the Makamou. Hibiki came to aid them and sent several fire blasts at Makamou. They tried to make a run for it but was stopped by the Douji and Hime. Hibiki did his best to fend of the Douji and Hime when suddenly the Oni called Kirameki appeared. The Nagoyan threw his Ongekishinchō at the Makamou just as the Oni called Habataki descended from the sky to join him. The Oni called Nishiki and Touki came running as well followed by Todoroki and Ibuki. Together they all joined in a circle around Asumu and Hitoe. The Makamou charged and a full out battle ensued. One after another the Oni defeated the Ninja Makamou, so the Douji and Hime went to deal with the Oni one on one. The Hime faced of against Touki and used her superior speed to strike at the Oni. Touki was however able to defeat the Hime by paralysing it with his Ongekikouand smashing her to bits with his Ongekikanabō. The Douji faced of in a duel with Todoroki, but the Oni was able to cut the Douji's sword in half. Todoroki then used his Ongekigen to play the sound of purification into the Douji which killed it. The Oni lined up on the beach as the Makamou were destroyed, when Orochi suddenly started shooting fireballs at them. Hibiki used his Snow white Ape Disc Animal which wrestled with the Makamou. As the Disc Animal grabbed a hold of the Orochi, Hibiki brandished a blade and jumped at the Makamou. He was however knocked aside and the blade flew into the water. The other Oni came to his aide as the Orochi started shooting fireballs at them. It is unknown how the Oni defeated Orochi as the pages containing the story was missing. An Orochi appeared during the start of the 21st century and attacked several humans at a beach. The Oni Hibiki shortly arrived at the scene and started fighting the Makamou. The Orochi easily kept the Oni at bay and deflected his attacks. Hibiki jumped up on its snout and started whacking it with his Ongekibou. The Orochi was not happy and flipped over, smashing Hibiki into the beach. A boy called Asumu Adachi ran up to the Oni which annoyed the Orochi who decided to shoot a fireball at him. Hibiki suddenly pushed the boy away and took the blast, sending him flying into a nearby rock wall. The Orochi then left. The Orochi appeared again later, and Hibiki found it once more. The Oni deflected the Makamou's fire blasts, and sent his own fire blasts at the Orochi. The Oni then jumped and shoved his Ongekibou right into the nostrils of the Orochi. The Makamou was in pain and dove into the water in an attempt to get rid of Hibiki. It was eventually able to shake him of and blast him with a fire blast. It had almost defeated the Oni, when the boy came running and gave Hibiki a blade. The blade suddenly turned into the Armed Saber which transformed Hibiki into his armed form. The Orochi tried to hit him with its tail, but the Oni cut it of. Hibiki then used the Armed Saber to send a sound wave that sliced the Orochi into two, killing it. Category:Creatures Category:Dragons Category:Flying Creatures Category:Pyrokinetic Creatures Category:Live Action Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2005 Category:Kamen Rider Universe